


an accumulation of silence

by freysan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mute Xu Minghao, Muteness, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, and i still don't know how to tag, but not detailed (wow me), not-too-graphic description of accident, so tell me if I forgot something that should be included in the tag, which is not so important but maybe some people are squeamish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freysan/pseuds/freysan
Summary: Mingyu is an unpaired soul and Minghao is his elven prince (well, not really but close enough).





	an accumulation of silence

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened. One moment, I was reading some fics, the next I was writing one. This is what I'll call a self-indulgent fic that went out of control. I literally started with fluff in my mind but I blinked and suddenly, I don't know anymore. Therefore, I'm sorry in advance for any inconsistencies. Just some more pointers:
> 
> 1) Minghao is mute in this fic so he communicates through different means. To avoid confusion, I wrote them differently as well.  
> "words" for spoken words even without sound.  
>  _"words"_ for texts or messages.  
>  ** _"words"_** for sign language or hand gestures.  
>  _'thoughts'_ are just thoughts or unspoken words.
> 
> 2) It is mainly set on Mingyu's perspective except some parts.
> 
> 3) Good luck, I hope it won't be too confusing to read. _*sweat drop*_

 

Mingyu is an unpaired soul. Well, not really. He had a soulmate, once upon a time.

A long time ago. There used to be a mark on his body, first words spoken long gone. He can’t remember the exact words or how it looked like but he remembers the pain, the sudden spark of agony back when he was 10, as the words burned on his skin before disappearing as if ashes falling. He remembers gasping and writhing, remembers the pitiful stare his parents gave as he cried for them for help. His mother held him through it. “I’m so sorry, Mingyu. Your soulmate is dead,” she said amidst tears.

Years later and he still refuses to talk about it.

“Unpaired,” he’d say in reference to himself and leave it at that, except to the people he grow closer to.

It doesn’t matter anyway, meeting one’s soulmate is a rare occurrence and people these days rather choose who to love than wait for their destiny. Right now, Mingyu chooses the quiet boy who laughs noiselessly three tables away from him; whose wide smile speaks volumes of happiness despite the silence; whose eyes are way too bright and alive. Something about him makes Mingyu itch inside. He wants him. He chooses him.

 

 

 

Mingyu swears it’s love at first sight.

He sees him walking past his table towards his own set of friends; a presence so strong, it makes him turn just to keep his gaze on the boy. It was if seeing an elven prince in modern garb, with his oversized sweater and ruined jeans.

“You ok there, Mingyu?” Jeonghan’s teasing smirk is unmistakable, taking him out of his daze.

“Of course, hyungnim,” he says, forces a smile on his lips.

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol says in a chiding tone. “Let Mingyu pine in peace.”

“I am not pining,” he denies but it is drowned by obnoxious laughter coming from the other table.

He looks around regrets it immediately because, lo and behold, beside the boy with the loud laugh sits the elven prince who is relatively calmer but with a smile can that brighten the entire room. Or is it just his life? He grimaces as he catches up with his thoughts. Brighten his life, what the fuck is that?!

He panics when the other’s gaze lands on him, soft smile softening further as he tilts his head in curiosity. A silent question of _‘Why are you looking? Do you need anything?’_ And gods, isn’t he precious?

Mingyu smiles back in what he hopes is a natural _‘Nothing. But it’s nice to meet you,’_ kind of way before turning back at his own table, not willing to look again in embarrassment.

“Awww, our Mingyu has a crush,” Jeonghan sing-songs, reaching out to pinch his cheeks until he swats the offending hand away. “You’re all grown up.”

“Shut up, hyungnim,” he scowls.

Jeonghan laughs, totally enjoying his misery. It makes Mingyu want to talk back at the elder but seniority tells him not to. Besides, with Seungcheol around to defend his boyfriend, Mingyu’s pretty sure he’ll lose anyway.

He snaps his teeth towards the other instead, not unlike a puppy who tries to be intimidating but still ends up being cute. It only results to more laughter on their table. He chances another gaze at the other table and is relieved to see that the elven prince isn’t looking at him anymore. Relieved but saddened at the same time.

 

 

The next he sees him is in the library, an accidental find.

Mingyu is supposed to be cramming for a report to be presented by the end of the week but instead here he is, following the elven prince around like a puppy. It’s not that he doesn’t want to approach him, it’s just that he doesn’t know how to. In the end, he keeps trailing, watching in amusement at the boy’s puzzled expression as he looks for books to get and use. He has four in his arm and is trying hard to reach the shelf for a fifth one and Mingyu can’t help the sound of amusement that escaped his lips at the struggle.

He scampers to hide on a shelf’s side out of view when the boy looks at his direction, perhaps hearing the sound. He holds his breath and counts a hundred to be sure before peaking back but to his disappointment, he is gone. Mingyu sighs in regret.

Oh well, he figures he has to mind his own report anyway. He takes the crumpled list of references from his pocket and trudges around to gather his own set of books, realizing that indeed, five is too heavy a set to carry. In fact, he has one more and it’s getting harder but he wants to gather them all to avoid going back again. So with six books, he carefully makes his way to the table he claimed earlier for himself. He nearly falls over when he finds the familiar figure sitting on the left side of the row in front of him. The elven prince crouched down in concentration for his own task. Lucky!

Mingyu bites his lips to stop another sound of excitement as he plops down his own seat and gets to work. This is not bad. He thought he’d be distracted but the distraction from the boy facing away from him turns out to minimum. Just enough of a presence for him not to be bored with organizing his notes. Just enough to make him stay in the library and not bolt out at the first chance he gets. Just enough of a view to look up to when he wants a break. Just enough to stare at the face scrunched cutely in concentration as the other continues to jot down his own notes. The boy’s dedication is contagious and it makes Mingyu work harder on his own. He doesn’t even notice time pass as he himself finishes not just his own report but a few other assignments as well. Wonwoo is going to be so proud of him.

The bell rings, and oh it’s nearly six and almost time for the library to close. He gathers his things and stands up to deposit the book on the required area. He looks at the boy again, his elven prince, and giggles as he realizes he’s asleep. He tends on his own books first before carefully approaching the guy.

“Hey sleeping beauty, wake up,” he whispers while tapping him.

Up close, he can see the slight pout of lips and the cuteness of his nose. It makes Mingyu want to snap a pic, except he doesn’t want to add his own creepiness. His words are creepy enough as it is and the only reason he says them is because he’s sure the other won’t hear. When the guy finally wakes up, it’s with a squint and a couple of blinks before he’s aware enough to look up at him.

“Sorry to disturb you but they’re closing soon,” Mingyu explains, smiling gently and pretending he doesn’t have the strongest urge to coo. “Better pack up.”

He walks away as coolly as he can and picks his own things from his table before looking back one more time, pleased to see the other still staring dazedly at him.

“See you next time,” he says before completely turning and walking out the library.

He knows the other nodded back, he caught sight of it and it takes him all his effort to wait until he’s out the building completely before wiggling his shoulders in his strange happy dance.

 

 

Ahhh, Mingyu hates it when it happens. When basketball practice finishes late and it rains hard before he can reach the bus stop’s safety. The only consolation he has right now is that he’s alone in the kiosk with nobody to judge his soaking wet state.

The bus that arrives is almost empty as well, which he is thankful for as he walks straight behind and settles with a heavy sigh in an empty seat. He runs his hand on his hair and closes his eyes in exhaustion, regretting not bringing his umbrella despite the forecast of rain. But hey, when they said rain, they didn’t clarify it to be an outpour.

He hears a rustling on his side and he looks tiredly at whoever he is, only to freeze as his elven prince greets him with a small smile. The boy, in his red flannel shirt, offers a handkerchief towards him and Mingyu stares dumbly back. A breathy laugh escapes and the boy’s expression turns into a combination of confusion and amusement, nudging his hand towards him again.

“T-thanks,” Mingyu stumbles in his own words, trying to swallow back the nervousness that comes from meeting the other unexpectedly. He’s unprepared, ok? And he’s gross from the rain. But his elven prince doesn’t seem to care as he nods in approval when Mingyu takes the handkerchief.

And as carefully as he can, Mingyu unravels the piece of cloth and dabs his face into it, trying not to crumple it too much. It smells good, too, a mixture of pine perfume and detergent. He tries to return it once done but the boy gestures on his arms, indicating he should also wipe them. Ok, whatever the prince wants. He’ll just return the handkerchief later in this case. “I’ll wash it first.”

The boy nods once before returning his attention to his phone. Mingyu has to shake his head to stop staring and sooner than he wants, his stop arrives. He stands to leave and is surprised once again when his elven prince stands with him.

“Your stop?” he asks. The other nods before gesturing for him to go first. Oh, right, the driver is also waiting for them to exit. He goes first and waits for the other.

They stood together, huddled in the smaller bus stop provided in the area while waiting for the already weakening rain to completely stop. When it does, the elven prince tugs at his sleeve and points in the direction opposite his own.

_‘I’m going,’_ seems the silent explanation and Mingyu nods automatically. The boy smiles before nodding back and then he’s leaving before Mingyu can react further.

He stays for a while longer, watching the other leave before turning to walk down his own path. Instinct tells him to look back and when he does, he catches the other just in time looking back at him. His elven prince waves his hand and he does the same, biting his lips and giggling about his luck. Maybe getting wet by the rain isn’t so bad after all. Maybe he’s in love.

 

 

“You are definitely not,” Seungcheol says with a frown and a solemn tone. Jeonghan giggles beside him. “You can’t be in love with a person you just meet randomly everywhere.”

He pouts at the harsh words. “Fine. Infatuated. Why do you make it sound bad?”

“Because you’re not his soulmate and what will you do if he finds his paired soul?”

“You’re thinking way ahead of time. They haven’t even talked yet, have you Mingyu?” Jeonghan asks.

“I’m trying to spare him from heartache,” the eldest retorts.

“We have talked, hyung. I mean I talked to him,” Mingyu tells Jeonghan, purposely ignoring Seungcheol.

“If you’re referring to Xu Minghao, I doubt you’ll ever get him to talk to you,” Wonwoo interjects as he arrives, dropping his heavy bag on their table.

“Who’s Minghao?” Mingyu blinks.

“See! You don’t even know his name,” Seungcheol tsks at him. “The kid you’re pining after. Jeonghan and I have pointed him to Wonwoo the other day.”

“Minghao, that’s a pretty name,” he hums. “Why won’t he talk to me?”

“Because he’s mute,” Wonwoo says nonchalantly.

“He’s what?”

“Mute. That’s what Junhui told me. He heard from Jihoon who knows Soonyoung who’s on the same dance team as him.”

Mingyu contemplates on this. No wonder he has never talked to him. No wonder he has never heard his voice. But if he’s mute then he won’t find his soulmate easily, right? Maybe he can keep him to himself instead. He should probably ask. He chastises himself for such selfish thoughts but he can’t help the little hope that sparks on his chest. Priorities, his is skewed when it involves his elven prince.

“I don’t like your expression, Mingyu,” Seungcheol says warily.

“It’s ok, hyungnim. My face is perfection and your opinion doesn’t matter.”

 

 

It’s not a lucky find anymore when he meets his elven prince in the library again, this time on larger tables at the far back of the room, away from the bookshelves. This time, he has approached Soonyoung to ask specifically for him. And despite the elder’s suspicious glare, he does give him the information he needs.

“Hey,” Mingyu greets as he sits beside him. Minghao, his brain provides, looks at him with a ready smile. “Mind if I sit here?”

Minghao shakes his head before going back to typing on his own laptop. Mingyu tries to do the same, mind his own notes and finish his trig homework before attempting further conversation. The silence is too comfortable, it’s easy to get lost in thought and time passes by between them once again. Mingyu’s concentration is only disturbed by his own stomach growling. He feels a jab on his side and when he looks, Minghao is showing him his phone.

_“You wanna take a break?”_ are the words typed in big, readable letters.

“You can’t speak but you hear me?” he asks impulsively against his better judgement.

When Minghao’s smile dies, Mingyu beats himself and immediately apologizes. Minghao shakes his head and gives him a smile once again. An _‘it’s ok’_ but doesn’t elaborate further.

_“I’m going out to eat. Wanna come?”_ he asks once again. Mingyu nods, not willing to let the opportunity slip.

Still, he holds Minghao’s wrist as the other stands. He has to do this at least, introduce himself. “I’m Mingyu and I know your name is Minghao. It’s nice to meet you… belatedly.”

Minghao’s airy laugh is assuring even as he gently pulls his wrist off his hold. Mingyu looks up at him as his hair is ruffled by slimmer fingers.

“I know. Me, too,” he says. Actually says. Words without sound but the movement of his lips fascinates Mingyu all the same.

Less-abled or not, he still wants Minghao for himself.

 

 

To anybody else, it would look rude. Two young men hanging out together, both focused on their phone instead of each other. But for them, it is communication. Mingyu talks, Minghao sends his words through messages, they make it work.

They made it work, weeks of hanging out and they’re making it work. Finding their own space in the library, compromising their schedules to spend time with each other, getting their friends together, it all worked. Seungcheol isn’t that worried about Mingyu anymore but shifts his sulkiness about Jeonghan doting on Chan more than necessary. Wonwoo and Soonyoung has been changing from best friends to worst enemies without warning ever since they got acquainted with each other. Junhui and Jihoon sometimes joins their expanding group. They make it work.

But today, Mingyu wants to tell Minghao something. He’s giddy, excited, hopeful the other will appreciate it.

_“Spill. Your smile is starting to creep me out.”_ Minghao’s message says and he would pout if not the fond smile on his elven prince’s face.

“I’m learning sign language and lip reading,” he grins, enthusiasm growing from the way Minghao’s eyes widened.

“What?” he says directly. “Why?”

“Because there! You sometimes speak without voice and you sometimes use signs and I want to understand what you’re saying completely. All your words, all your ways to speak, everythi…ng,” he trails off, catching himself too late. He didn’t mean to speak too much. He doesn’t want to overwhelm and scare the other away.

Minghao’s expression changes from surprised, to puzzled, to uncertain, and settles into a fond one. He fixes Mingyu’s hair, a habit he has developed in their friendship and it helps Mingyu calm himself from being flustered.

**_“Can I talk to you in words and signs?”_** he gestures, using his hands.

Mingyu is amazed that he understands. He nods eagerly, “Yes. Talk to me in words and signs.”

Minghao’s proud smile makes him feel prouder of himself especially as the other continues to gesture more comfortably. **_“When did you even start to learn?”_**

“I started the sign language two weeks ago so I’m still learning but I know a lot.”

**_“And lip reading?”_ **

“Ah, that one is just recently so I’m still practicing. But they say I just have to pay close attention to the lips.”

**_“If you say so,”_** Minghao signs then repeats it in words. “If you say so.”

“I say so!” Mingyu says with conviction, glad that he can follow the other well. Until Minghao says something that, despite his focus, he fails to comprehend. “What?”

Minghao laughs even as he shakes his head. “Nothing.”

Mingyu feels he should at least feel a little bit annoyed at how Minghao seems to be making fun of him but he’s too smitten for that. He tries to pout at least, just to maintain a bit of dignity.

_(“You’re adorable,” Minghao has said but Mingyu doesn’t need to know that.)_

 

 

“I think you should tell Minghao how you feel,” Soonyoung tells him.

“Minghao-hyung would be happy if you confess,” Chan encourages.

“Just tell him so you’ll at least get your closure if he doesn’t like you back,” Seungcheol preaches. It earns him a not-so-light tap on his chest from Jeonghan and an eye roll from Wonwoo.

Easier said than done but Mingyu agrees. He figures he really has to say something when he’s been trailing after his elven prince for months like the loyal puppy he is. How he’s going to say it, though, is the problem. He wants his confession to be special. With flowers or teddy bears or a song. In a garden or a beach. Not in the confines of his own room. But what can he do when his mouth runs ahead of his mind again? When he asks the question out of nowhere because Minghao just being there beside him makes his feelings too difficult to ignore.

“Please don’t look for your soulmate and date me instead?”

Minghao’s eyes widens at the unexpected question, looking at him in shock. Mingyu smiles awkwardly as the younger’s expression turns puzzled before becoming thoughtful, as if suddenly realizing something, before his gaze turns unreadable. Ah, Mingyu really loves watching the emotions play on his face. Perhaps it’s the lack of voice that makes him more open and animated with his facial expressions, a compensation of some sort. He likes it better when Minghao’s action accompanies his expressions and he starts unbuttoning his shirt-- wait.

“No, Hao. I’m not asking you to hook up.” Mingyu holds his arms to stop him. “I’m asking you to date me.”

Minghao smiles. He shakes his head and takes both hands off his body, placing them calmly back on Mingyu’s lap.

**_“Wait,”_** he gestures before going back to his tasks.

And he does wait with bated breath. Mingyu supposes he should appreciate Minghao’s smooth skin and toned body but when the words he whispered a long time ago in the library towards the then-sleeping elven prince stares back at him, his mind doesn’t exactly function the way he wants. It’s written in his penmanship, running on Minghao’s left side following the direction of his ribs.

**Hey sleeping beauty, wake up.**

**_“I know it’s from you,”_** Minghao signs, hands moving rapidly in front of him, which is probably the only reason Mingyu’s attention is drawn to it. **_“I’m sorry, I didn’t say anything earlier. I didn’t know how to.”_**

“Wow,” he says breathlessly, still dazed. “I… I just… How did this happen? My soulmate is dead… is supposed to be dead?”

**_“I am supposed to be dead.”_** Minghao shrugs awkwardly. He tilts his head on the side, showing a scar on the side of his slender neck that Mingyu has never noticed before.

Mingyu approaches him, holds his jaw gingerly and takes a closer peak at the wound. He grimaces because it does look fatal, running jaggedly for at least four inches, stitches faded but unmistakably numerous and overlapping. How did he not notice this?

“Freak accident,” Minghao says as he lets the younger go so he can talk to him once again. “I survived but my voice disappeared. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“It’s ok,” he says, finally finding his wit. Minghao’s smile is still watery so Mingyu pulls him closer, embraces him for comfort. “I’m not angry if that’s what you’re worried about. I wish you told me immediately but it doesn’t matter. I’m just glad. I’m glad it’s you.”

Minghao nods, snuggling closer to him.

Mingyu wonders if Minghao even knows the depth of his words. If Minghao understands that for Mingyu, it doesn’t just mean _‘I’m glad you’re my soulmate.’_ For Mingyu, it means _‘I’m glad you're my soulmate because that means I get to keep you and I won’t have to worry about you running away.’_

 

 

Post-coital Minghao is an affectionate Minghao. If Mingyu had known, he would have seduced him sooner instead of waiting until their set of exams are finished. But Minghao cares for his grades enough to prioritize his books over his bed and Mingyu prides himself for being a good boyfriend who caters to whatever his elven prince wants.

It’s worth the wait, too. It’s amazing. Despite the lack of words, Minghao’s whole body speaks to him louder than any moans probably can. The way his gaze speaks volumes of adoration, the way his eye flutters close when pleasure becomes too much, the way his lips spill silent gasps and shuddering breathes, the way he shivers and arches towards Mingyu, pressing their bodies as close as possible, how he grasps tightly and digs his fingers into his back. Minghao is an expressive lover, not with words but with his body and Mingyu just falls deeper in love with him.

Minghao crawls and plops himself on top of him, looking down fondly at him before leaning in for a kiss more chaste than the ones they have shared minutes ago. “I love you.”

“Are you saying that because I’m your soulmate?” Mingyu asks jokingly but Minghao is serious when he shakes his head.

“No. I’m saying this because it’s you. I love you,” he repeats, “and I’m glad it’s you.”

Mingyu stares back at him, wondering if there’s even an end to this pit he keeps falling into for Xu Minghao. Not that he minds if there’s none.

Minghao writes something where his heart lays, a strange character he can’t decipher.

“What is it?” he asks.

“I love you written in Chinese,” Minghao smiles cheekily before rendering a quick kiss on the spot. Then he’s rolling off of Mingyu and facing away from him even as he presses closer. A silent command to spoon that Mingyu won’t even dream of refusing.

“You’re quite cheesy,” he teases and yelps from the jab of elbow he gets for it.

Mingyu wakes up later with an itching, burning chest. He carefully untangles himself from the sleeping boy to see what’s wrong with his skin. He checks the mirror and nearly lost his breath at the sight, his heartbeat increasing in both awe and panic that maybe this is just a dream. But it’s not. It better not be! Because there written in lighter shade of his skin are Minghao words. Almost like a scar unlike the vivid red Minghao has, but unmistakable in the end. Characters he can’t understand but knows in his heart are words of love.

So this is how it looks like to have a soulmate mark. Amazement fills his heart. His elven prince really did this to him. His elven prince. His. The one that belongs to him and the one he belongs to.

He doesn’t cry but Minghao does when he shows it to him later. Minghao cries and laughs at the same time, touching the mark to his heart’s content before giddily taking a picture of it.

They don’t post it anywhere nor show it to anybody else. It’s just theirs to keep.

 

 

 

_(Minghao died. Well, not really. He nearly died, once upon a time._

_He was nine, his 10th birthday fast approaching, when he lost his voice and almost his life. It was nothing more than an unfortunate incident of standing near the window of the school hall when a baseball came zooming in. The window broke, smaller shards grazing his still chubby cheeks, larger ones cutting his throat. He remembered the overwhelming pain and the shrieks of his friends before blacking out._

_It was a miracle back then that he even survived the ordeal considering the depth of wound and the amount of blood he lost. But as fate would have it, he woke up in coma two months later with his life intact but his voice missing. And no matter how much he cried and shouted and screamed, no matter how many sobs he felt rack his young body, no sound came out of him. A nerve had been severed and there was nothing he could do to get his voice back. It took him a long time to recover, not just from the injury but also from the trauma._

_Years later and he still refuses to talk about it._

_“Freak accident,” he’d say in reference to himself and leave it at that, except to the people he grow closer to._

_He literally has to survive in the world without his voice, finding his soulmate is the last thing on his mind. But when Mingyu comes to him with his sharp eyes and canined smile, with his endless optimism and overflowing affection, with all his charm and perfection, well, who is he to refuse fate? But soulmate or not, Kim Mingyu is easy to love. Something about him makes Minghao melt inside. Beyond the mark, he wants him. He chooses him._

_Minghao is glad that it’s Mingyu in the end.)_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is what I'm doing instead of writing an update. I'm really sorry for both this fic and for the lack of update on the other one. But please be generous enough. Leave something for the attention-starved me. Thanks. _*scampers back to my cave*_


End file.
